1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media cassette for a media dispenser. More particularly, the present invention relates to an open/close device for a media cassette, detachably installed in the media dispenser, wherein a structure for locking a door is included in the media cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic configuration of a related art media dispenser 1. Referring to this figure, a media cassette 3 is installed at a lower rear end of a media dispenser 1. The media cassette 3 is filled with media that should be discharged. The media cassette 3 can be detached from the media dispenser 1 to fill media into the media cassette 3.
A media pickup part 5 is provided in the media dispenser. The media pickup part 5 separates the media filled in the media cassette 3 sheet by sheet. The media in the media cassette 3 are separated sheet by sheet and discharged to the outside.
As illustrated in bold lines in FIG. 1, the media separated in and discharged from the media cassette 3 by means of the media pickup part 5 are sorted and transferred to a discharging part 11 and a reject box 13 through a feed module 7 and a delivery module 9. The discharging part 11 supplies the media passed through the media cassette 3 to a user. The reject box 13 collects inferior media or the media supplied in a state where a plurality of media are fed together.
However, the aforementioned related art has several problems.
To fill the media cassette 3 with media, the media cassette 3 should be detached from the media dispenser 1 and then again mounted into the media dispenser 1. Thus, to prevent the media from being stolen while the media cassette 3 is removed, after being detached from the media dispenser, a door of the media cassette 3 should be generally locked using an additional lock.
However, there is a problem in that an operator obtains the media cassette 3 with its door inadvertently unlocked or a person other than the operator intentionally steals the media from the media cassette 3.
In particular, if a structure for locking the door of the media cassette 3 is installed at the outside of the media cassette 3, there is another problem in that the media may be stolen by picking the lock without having the media cassette 3 broken.